Broken Wings
by Sherlocked-and-Loki'd
Summary: Post-Avengers movie. Loki has returned to Asgard and changed. He's not evil and bad anymore. When the Jottun attack his kingdom, he must do what he feels is his responsibility, only to be deprived of his powers and sent to Midgard, where he meets an old enemy. Pairing: FrostIron (Tony/Loki)
1. Chapter 1

Asgard. The powerful and feared kingdom. Ruled by the great and well-responsible king Odin and protected with the best of warriors, along with Odin's sons, Thor and Loki. Thor, being the oldest, was the one to sit on the throne and follow his father's steps. Loki didn't mind, he wasn't jealous..he knew he wasn't going to be the king of Asgard since he was not really Odin's own son. But he was happy for his brother and wished him the best.

While Thor was practising his fighting skills and was getting used to his new weapon, the hammer Mjollnir, Loki had been going on long rides across fields and dessert on his horse. That way, he could enjoy freedom, the almost always sunny weather and he had time to think..or just switch everything off, put all of his troubles behind and let the wind sweep his hair. He would return home late and tired, but happy.

Hard times were nearing for Asgard. The Frost Giants, Jottun better known to the Asgardian, were making attacks on Asgard in attemp to steal the Tesseract. The kingdom had a very powerful army, but Odin started to worry if that was really enough to stop the Jottun.

„Where do you think you're going,brother?", the strong voice of Thor sounded and the younger god closed his eyes and stopped his horse, pulling it by the reins.

„For a ride, where else?", he answered, trying to keep his voice steady. Yes that was true, Loki was going for a ride, but this time he wanted to go a _bit_ further than he's ever gone.

„I worry about you, Loki. You do this very often now, dissapear in the early morning and come back late at night."

Loki shrugged:„ I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

Thor nodded:„Okay. I'm just making sure you're okay. Father is worrying as well."

„Well,he has nothing to worry about.",the dark-haired god showed a small smile.„I am fine."

„Good. Don't go too far and return soon."

„Of course I will."

Loki watched as his half-brother dissapeared through the trees, then he kicked his horse lightly and cantered of to the Bifrost bridge, making sure no one saw him.

He got of his horse in front of the entrance of the teleport hall, and faced the guardian of the bridge,Heimdall.

„Greetings,Heimdall.",he said with a smile.

„Hello,Loki."

„I need to go 's ."

„Yes?"

Loki sighed and lifted his eyes with a troubled look:„The land of the Jottun."

Heimdall frowned:„ Are you going to negotiate with them?"

„Well, I am a Jottun, in fact..I will try to. You can't tell Thor,you can't tell Odin,you can't tell anyone."

„I won't if you wish."

Together they walked into the hall and Loki watched as the guardian lifted the sword and ease it down. Bright light caused Loki's eyes to squint and he was suddenly swept off of his feet, only to land again on icy ground.

The Asgardian looked around and took in his surroudings. It was the same as he's been here before..the sky was dark, the ground covered in ice, not a single plant seen anywhere,only stones and rocks. It was really cold, and Loki wrapped his arms around his chest.

He seemed to be alone. He hasn't heard any steps or voices, just the sound of strong and cold wind wheezing around his face.

„Loki of Asgard."

The voice made him jump lightly and he turned around to meet red eyes staring coldly into his green ones.

„Why are you here?", the whispery tone of the Jottun's voice made Loki's skin fill with goosebumps. Neverless, he straightened his head and looked the Frost Giant straight in the eyes.

„I came here to negotiate."

„Oh. Did Odin send you?"

„No,I am here by myself."

„What do you want."

The Jottun has started to circle the Asgardian, but Loki's eyes never left him.

„I am here to tell you to stop attacking our kingdom. It is no use, we won't give you the Tesseract."

The Jottun laughed coldly and stopped walking around the god.

„We will get it in the end."

„What do you want it for?"

„Oh,Asgardian, you don't realize how much power the Tesseract has."

„Don't I? We will fight till the end, and you WON't get the Tesseract.", Loki squinted his eyes.

The Frost Giant raised his fist and swung it..into empty air. Loki dissapeared from his earlier place and was now standing behind the Jottun.

„Ah, you and your tricks. But you won't espace from m-"

He was cut of by the sharp sound of neighing. Loki gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Sleipnit, the eight-legged horse as standing on a small hill along with his owner, Odin. He didn't say anything at first, he just shot a glare to Loki and turned his head to the Jottun.

„Either I or my son don't want to fight you. As Loki said, stop attacking my land. It is no use. Come, Loki."

The god climbed on the horse behind his father and they teleported back to Asgard.

„Loki, you have disobeyed my orders.", Odin said sternly.

„But I was only trying to-"

„I know, but I gave a straight-pointed rule that NO ONE shall visit Jotunheim. You'll be deprived of your powers and sent away. kneel."

Loki fell to his knees nad bowed his head. He watched as a green glowing stream of his magic leaved his body. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. All around. Blackness. Cold and inaccessible. His whole body hurt and he felt dryness in his throat. He opened his green and eyes and looked around. He was lying on a marble floor in a big, nice room. It was dark outside, he concluded it was night. He was in Midgard, he was sure about that. But why did Odin send him to Earth?

Loki weakly stood up and dusted of his armor. He had to lean against a wall to stop himself from falling. He felt weak and his head was swimming. He then remembered that he was deprived his power and his magic, and sighed.

Footsteps interrupted his trail of thoughts, hardly audible footsteps. A man entered the room, quite tall with a masculine figure and messy hair. Loki recognized him instantly. He recognized him by a small glowing device in his chest. A small reactor, which depended on his life. The life of Tony Stark.

„Is anyone there? I forgot my baseball bat downstairs, so I won't hurt you. ", a sleepy voice sounded and Loki would laugh if he wouldn't be so disorientated. Carefully and quietly, he stepped out of the corner of the room where he had been hiding, and stood face to face with his enemy.

Tony widened his eyes. He stood still,unmoving, and it seemed to Loki that he wasn't breathing. Then his chest moved and he loosened his hands clenched into fists.

„Please tell me this is only a dream..or rather a nightmare.", he muttered and leaned against a wall.„What are you doing here, greenhorn?"

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony's sarcasm and spoke:„Do you think I came here just because I wanted, perhaps for a drink, Stark?"

„Then how did you get here?"

„Oh please, I'm not going to bore you with my sad story of how I got expelled from Asgard."

Tony raised and eyebrow, but stayed silent. Neither of them wanted to talk, Tony was sleepy and Loki still confused, and both of them knew that this situation was getting awkward,

After a while, Tony sat on a sofa and mentioned to Loki to join him.

„Strange. I'm sitting next to the god of mischief and lies and I don't know if he wants to kill me or have a chat. It's kind of..uncomfortable."

Loki smiled lightly:„ Now I don't want to kill you, and I can't."

„What? Why can't you?"

„I have no power. If you insist on dying I can do that only if you've got a knife or something like that."

„So now..you're practically useless."

„You could say that, yes."

They sat silently next to each other, not knowing how to continue in their conversation. Tony has made sure that Loki wasn't dangerous now or he didn't want to end Tony's brilliant life, but he was still prepared for anything to happen.

„I don't know what to do with you. Can't you return to Asgard?"

The Asgardian shook his head and Tony saw dissapoinment in his expression. Dissapoinment, sadness and..fear. The great Loki was afraid. Afraid of what will follow. He was worried if he'd ever see his home again.

„Well,then..you'lle have to stay here, I guess. I've got a spare bedroom, and I'll get you some..normal clothes. Wait here."

Tony stood up and left the room. The Asgardian rested his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He didn't understand why the human was so kind to him, why didn't he just send him straight away to S.H.I.E.L.D., or just kill him. Stark changed. Like him. For good. Loki was punished for being good.

„Here.", the voice sounded again and a small pile of clothes landed on his lap. „The bedroom is there, that door. We'll sort everything else tommorow, and I want to know what happened, so prepare a speech. Now get some sleep."

With these words he left the room. Loki headed to „his„ room. It was big and nice too, a big and comfortable-looking bed stood at the wall, there was a wardrobe in the corner nad room had it's own bathroom. Loki changed into a black T-shirt and dark flannel trousers, and crawled on the bed. He realized now how tired he was from today's events, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep after a while.

„Good morning, sir. Today is the sixth of June, and it's ten o'clock.", Jarvis's voice sounded and Tony grumbled something like „It's Saturday, leave me alone„. But then he remembered last night and jumped out of bed. He changed quickly and then he walked to the kitchen. It was empty, he concluded that Loki was either asleep, or he refuses to get out of his room. He was surprised when he saw the Asgardian standing outisde on the terrace, leaning against the railing, his eyes set on the blueish waves of the Pacific.

„Oy! Reindeer Games!",Tony called and stepped outside as well. Loki didn't turn his head, just flinched lightly. Tony approached him and stood beside him:„How long have you been staring at the sea?"

„About an hour. It's calm here.", the god answered quietly.

„You sound.. distrustful. No! That's not the right word. You afraid."

„Both."

„Well, you don't have to be afraid of me. I should rather be afraid of you."

Loki smiled and his eyes followed a seagull hanging in the air with his wings opened wide:„You don't know what it's like to be helpless, without hope.. and without home."

„You're right, I don't. I don't know what I would do in your situation. What exactly happened, then, that you ended up here, at my house."

„Jotuns, the Frost Giants are attacking Asgard. They want their power back, which we've stolen from them. You know what I'm talking about..the Tesseract, My father gave a straight rule that nobody shall visit their land. I did that, and that way I disobeyed my father's orders. He deprived me of my powers and sent me here, on Earth. Why to your house..I have on idea."

„Family problems? Your father seems strict.", Tony said.

„You have no idea. I don't know what I'm going to do now. You're not going to let me stay here, of course-"

„Oh, come on! I let you stay one night, you haven't demolished my house. You don't have anywhere to go, and I'm here. Let's put the past behind us. And I see that you're not the same you've been.."

„So are you."

„Yeah. And that's good. But the sarcasm stayed, I think. If you promise me that you won't destroy a city or something, or you won't invite a gang of aliens, then you can stay."

Loki smiled and squeezed Tony's offered hand:„I promise."

„You've got a British accent, I never noticed."

„Silence!"


End file.
